


Chemicals, Bombs, and the Color Red

by umkimkai



Series: Soviet AU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soviet Au, baekhyun cross dresses by the way, there isn't any sin in here, unless you count baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umkimkai/pseuds/umkimkai
Summary: “Hyung, be careful with those chemicals, okay?”
Kyungsoo pauses at the vulnerability of Jongin’s voice. “I will,” he promises. He leaves. After all, it was chemicals, from a Soviet bomb, that had landed Jongin in a wheelchair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THIS IS THE FIRST OF A MUCH LARGER SERIES I AM WORKING ON
> 
> this fic serves as the world building for some of the main plot points (plot, HA WHATS THAT) in this series which is about exo-k serving as spies on the soviets during the cold war. exo-m work as soviet scientists, but that's something that pastelyixing (aka my homegirl) is working on so please look forward to her works!!
> 
> so yes, this isn't much to go off of, but more is coming i promise. there will be relationships, i just haven't tagged any in this fic bc there isn't a need, i'm just introducing some of the characters
> 
> ok this is really long but i'm done now hope you enjoy the fic ok bye

Jongin loves his job. Partly because he can show up to work in his pajamas and no one complains, and partly because he can do very illegal things while remaining in said pajamas. He’s slouched over an enormous desk in light grey flannel pants and puppy slippers, five different monitors in front of him. The one directly in front of him was running live feed from a hidden camera showing the empty hallway of a Soviet lab, and the ones on either side had infinite lines of code running down the screen. The one to his far left was open to a file about chemical formulas, and the one to his far right had a game of Space Invaders running. 

This was Jongin’s main focus.

He heard a door open behind him, entering the tiny room that Jongin was proud to call his workspace. Jongin didn’t bother looking away from his (very intense) game to see who it could be. 

“You could at least try to hide that. What if I was Junmyeon?” 

A bullet destroys the last of Jongin’s lives and the Game Over sign flashes on the screen while Jongin spins his chair around, grinning like a child. “We both know he wouldn’t do anything, hyung.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and adjusts his white lab coat, the one Jongin always teased him about being 5 sizes too big. “Still, show a little decorum around your workspace. Don’t slack off.” 

He nudges the overflowing trash can by Jongin’s desk with a cleanly polished shoe. “Clean up.” 

He eyes Jongin’s puppy slippers. “Maintain dress code.”

Jongin pouts his lips at Kyungsoo, and the sigh that the older heaves is victory for Jongin. “But hyung, I thought you loved my puppy slippers. You always said I look cute like this.”

“That was before we spent 3 years working together as a part of this organization. Do you have the files for me?” 

Jongin gestured to the last computer, and Kyungsoo walked over, his eyes moving over words and chemical equations that made Jongin’s head hurt. “Baekhyun was able to snag the files last night. He sent them over, and I ran them through the computer. He said it was almost too easy, and that all of the German scientists were practically aching to bend him over.”

“Too much information,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, pulling out a small notebook and jotting down the necessary information from the files. Normally, Jongin would’ve simply printed it out for him, but Jongin knew Kyungsoo remembered things better by writing them down. He also knew Kyungsoo liked to visit him and get out of the lab sometimes. He knew many things about Kyungsoo, and out of everyone on the team, they were closest with each other.

Kyungsoo stood up straight after taking the notes he needed, tucking the notebook back into his coat pocket. “When is Baekhyun coming back?”

Jongin gave a noncommittal shrug, spinning his chair to start a new game. “He didn’t say. Junmyeon mentioned he wanted Baekhyun back as soon as possible, and from what I’ve gathered it’s because the Soviets are moving faster than anticipated, and they need all the agents they can get their hands on.”

“I suppose that means they’ll want me to move faster,” Kyungsoo sighed. 

Jongin nodded, his fingers tapping furiously at the space and arrow keys. “Junmyeon had me intercept a message saying that their second nuclear warhead is almost complete.”

The chemist rolled his eyes and rolled up the sleeves on his coat. “If you see Junmyeon, tell him that we’re working as fast as possible, but with these volatile chemicals it’s hard to be efficient without blowing up the damn building.”

Jongin turned and grinned at him. “You could tell him yourself, hyung. All he does is sit up in his office all day, writing letters to the government officials who are up our ass.” Music started to play from the game, signaling that Jongin had lost again. He pouted his lip and pushed his hair back frustratedly.

“Unlikely,” is Kyungsoo’s dry response, a soft smile on his lips at the childishness of Jongin’s actions. Kyungsoo regards Jongin, with his miles of caramel skin, layers of fluffy hair, and round glasses reflecting the pixels of the game. Kyungsoo remembers a time when Jongin had been a field agent. He remembers a time when Jongin had energy, when he was impulsive. A firecracker, that lit up everything around him until he burnt out.

But that had been 3 years ago, at the beginning of the organization and before Jongin had been forced behind a desk, staring at endless lines of code and files that contained government secrets. Kyungsoo rubbed Jongin’s back and opened the door to leave.

“Hyung, be careful with those chemicals, okay?”

Kyungsoo pauses at the vulnerability of Jongin’s voice. “I will,” he promises. He leaves. After all, it was chemicals, from a Soviet bomb, that had landed Jongin in a wheelchair. 

~

Junmyeon considered himself a very well put together man. His hair was always slicked back, his expression always cold. His suits were custom tailored, and he favored the simpler styles of the 20s than the bright patterns and colors that were becoming more mainstream. It was 1979, the Cold War was in full swing, and Junmyeon was the head of a secret agency that spied on Soviet scientists and created counter weapons for the warheads that the Soviets were making.

Junmyeon had started as a simple soldier, having enrolled into the army as soon as he came of age. His own father had served in the Korean war, and after he’d died, Junmyeon was resolved to join. It wasn’t for vengeance, no. Junmyeon wasn’t that petty. But he did want justice. He’d had a pure heart then, training in the army with the idea that he could make a difference by serving in his country and maintaining the borders with North Korea without conflict. Then he was promoted to officer, and let inside an inner circle. He found out that Chinese and North Korean scientists were assisting in making nuclear warheads for the Russians, and he given the assignment that’d change his life. He was ordered to take his troops in and destroy a scientific center.

He did as he was ordered, even though the entire time his body screamed that it was wrong. He’d infiltrated successfully, everything had been going as planned. Until Junmyeon had cornered the man in charge of it all. Wu Yifan was a Chinese general, and Junmyeon had held him at gunpoint in the basement while his squadron confiscated all the information and advancements the lab had made. Junmyeon had victory in his hands. But fate was unkind to Junmyeon. 

A soldier had come down, reporting that the lab was empty of all scientists and the information they’d managed to find were all copies, the original files were nowhere to be seen. Junmyeon had then watched in horror as Yifan pressed a button, and the laboratory above them exploded, destroying Junmyeon’s entire squadron.

Junmyeon wanted to hate Yifan. He felt the anger curling in his stomach, scratching at the confines of his body and begging to be released and repay Yifan for every fallen soldier’s life. But Junmyeon couldn’t hate Yifan. Not when he’d stood six foot four and handsome as the devil, not when he’d been charming, charming enough to convince Junmyeon to let him go. But not before he’d pulled out a hidden pistol and shot Junmyeon in the stomach. He lost his position in the Korean army and was sent to America to recover, and still, he couldn’t hate Yifan.

Junmyeon had been sought out by a US official only three months into his stay, told that he was needed for an organization that’d bring down the Soviets. One that would do it right. Junmyeon leapt at the opportunity.

Three years into this organization, and Junmyeon was still learning. It was small and extremely well-hidden, but it was the most valuable team that Junmyeon had ever captained. Every one of them was essential to keeping peace, and Junmyeon would catch a bullet for them all without hesitation. They had become like a family to him, though he forced himself never to show it.

He stood by the window of the office, regarding the busy streets below him. To anyone in the street, the building was another office building, ten stories high and not very special. But in the basement, Kyungsoo worked day and night with a team of scientists from all over the world to combat the Soviets. The other floors were devoted to storing weapons, gear, and the top two were apartments for the core members of the team. And of course, everything was wheelchair accessible. Junmyeon had made sure of that.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he turned. “Come in.” 

A woman entered, long dark curls resting over her shoulders. The red on her perfectly manicured nails matched the kittenish smile she offered Junmyeon, making herself at home in one of the chairs in front of his desk. “Miss me?”

“Not particularly. Feet off my desk,” he ordered.

The woman left them there, crossing her legs over one another. “Oh please, you said yourself that my legs look great in black stockings, so enjoy the view.”

Junmyeon settled into his own chair while the woman dug into a purse, pulling out more lipstick and a mirror compact. “I’d assumed you’d come in here to deliver your report, not simply to try and distract me, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun offered him another guileful smile and took his legs down from the desk, but continued to stare into his mirror as he reapplied his lipstick. “There isn’t much to report. I flew to Germany, got the files you asked for, sent them to Jongin. And afterwards, I crawled into bed with a pretty German guard who happened to see me leaving the facility. He won’t remember a thing.”

Junmyeon sighed and looked at Baekhyun exasperatedly. “Baekhyun, you know you don’t have to sleep with someone every time we send you out to get information, right?” 

“Jealous, much?” He pursed his lips, regarding his reflection one more time and fluttering his fake lashes in the compact mirror before closing it. “I know I don’t have to, but nowadays people have a stick up their ass about being gay, so the only way I can get fucked is by dressing up as a woman and getting some while I’m out there. Here, no one wants to fuck me.”

“That’s not true,” Junmyeon said, regarding Baekhyun with a no-nonsense stare. “And I’m not saying you shouldn’t have fun. But don’t get careless.”

Baekhyun stood up, walking slowly and deliberately over to Junmyeon. Junmyeon didn’t move, simply watching as Baekhyun turned his chair around and slid onto his lap. Junmyeon reached a hand out unconsciously, feeling the smooth nylon that covered Baekhyun’s legs and the warmth of his skin. 

Baekhyun’s lips curled up at Junmyeon’s touch, and his hand reached out, wrapping the silk tie Junmyeon wore around his long fingers. “You know, if you’re really that possessive, why not just tie me up and keep me in this office like a pet?” 

Junmyeon’s face didn’t change, maintaining its cold look, though Baekhyun could see in his eyes that he was truly considering it. Baekhyun laughed and tilted Junmyeon’s chin up. “You’re always so cold. It’s always such a challenge to break that mask of yours.”

“Now isn’t the time. And as much as I’d love to keep you in here, and bend your ass over the desk to be fucked whenever I please, you’re invaluable. You’re the best intel collector we have, and that’s worth more than a good fuck every now and then.”

Normally, Baekhyun would be offended at being referred to as just “a good fuck” but it was Junmyeon. To Baekhyun, Junmyeon was an unattainable attraction, the forbidden fruit. He was their boss, their leader. But that hadn’t stopped Baekhyun from trying. He smiled again and pressed a kiss to Junmyeon’s unmoving lips. He pulled away, admiring the way the red contrasted with the white of Junmyeon’s skin, and he peeled himself off of the chair, adjusting his stockings. “If you ever change your mind, or whenever you need me to go on a mission next, you’ll know where to find me. By the way, is Chanyeol around? Since you’re unwilling to fuck me, I need someone to climb.”

“He’s in the training room,” was Junmyeon’s smooth response. Baekhyun blew him a kiss and flounced out of the room, most likely on his way to ruin his makeup and get yet another wig impossibly tangled because Chanyeol loved tugging on them and Baekhyun loved indulging him.

Junmyeon congratulated himself on his own self-restraint, though he knew he couldn’t keep it up for long. Baekhyun was persistent, and he’d end up bedding him one way or another.

But Junmyeon was a well put together man. And he knew that the only thing out of place was the red tint to his lips, a reminder of the whirlwind named Byun Baekhyun who left disorder and sin in his wake. Another knock sounded at the door, and he wiped off the lipstick quickly.

Back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> /jon snow voice/ sin is coming


End file.
